


downwards

by seraphicdemigod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicdemigod/pseuds/seraphicdemigod
Summary: ...this is my first time writing anything on ao3, so I don't really know what this is. Maybe it'll grow into something more but for now this is just me trying things out.





	downwards

“Where is she?” 

No one answered. Mostly because no one has the answer. 

“She's still alive, Keith.” Allura's voi e was far away, Keith's back facing her. His denial was felt through the room the second he was informed _______ wasn't on the ship. 

“You guys were suppose to be there when she needed you. What's the use of having the five most dangerous weapons in the universe if you can't use it to save a member of your team!” Keith has turned around, glaring daggers at everyone. Deep down, though, he knew that no one was at fault. 

_______ was a stubborn girl. And most times, that was a good thing, used around for teases and laughs. But not when stuff like this happened. 

“Keith, we know for a fact that the Galra don't intend to kill her. Allura feels she's still alive, so that means she's still alive. You can't sit hear and throw around bla-”

“Don't... Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Shiro.” Keith interrupted the older paladin, putting distance between him and the team. 

“I'll find her.” Keith whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear but not comprehend. Before anyone could even consider the smallest thing, Keith walked away from the team, heading god knows where. 

“I'll find you, ______”


End file.
